


【SD】We’ll Meet Again

by solitude_nine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitude_nine/pseuds/solitude_nine
Summary: 二战AUSD双死预警
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【SD】We’ll Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> 他们在一个不算干净的马厩里做了第一次爱。迪恩在温柔地吻过萨姆胸前的疤，想把自己的眼泪偷偷蹭到萨姆那过长的头发上的时候，他发现他的小弟弟也正在流泪。他们太失败了，迪恩想，温彻斯特家的男孩都哭着做爱。

温彻斯特中士是在1944年的秋天在12新兵营和自己弟弟睡到一起的。那个时候他才刚刚从后方医院转到这个乱的一团糟的地方来，没有啤酒也没有香烟，做爱就是温彻斯特家的男孩们在混乱的后方新兵营里除了赌博之外唯一的消遣方式。迪恩那个在荷兰被打穿的屁股还没好全，所以实际上他大多数的夜晚都是咬着自己或者是萨姆的腰带，蹲在他弟弟的胯上来回摇晃着度过的。  
就像韦伯斯特说的，他们在散兵坑里抱着步枪躺着的时间，长的就像是几个世纪。迪恩抽着劣质的英国产烟草，缩在那条他今天刚刚拿到的薄毯子底下，仔细回味过了他睡过的每一个姑娘，记得名字的，不记得名字的，金发的纽约姑娘和南开普敦的那个红十字会小妞，那是他去诺曼底之前的最后一夜。迪恩闭上眼睛，开始回想那个英国姑娘热辣辣的双唇，他是怎么亲吻她柔软的脖颈，她身体的热度是怎么温柔地包裹他。然后他想到了萨姆。  
事实就是，自从迪恩再次踏上前线之后，他就没有办法不去想萨姆。他不受控制地去回想那些在英国度过的夜晚，在异乡那种潮湿的月光下，为萨姆献出的一次又一次的，痛苦的高潮。他甚至咬烂了萨姆的皮带，只为了不要在被快感淹没的时候再一次呻吟出声。他发现自己像是疯了一样地怀念弟弟的身体，怀念他结实的手臂和漂亮的胸膛，怀念他那双会因为高潮而颤抖的薄嘴唇，甚至是他长的有些过分的头发，他每天在萨姆怀里醒过来的时候总是会被它们搔痒眼睛。他根本不知道要怎么向本尼解释，上次和他一起抱着对方在散兵坑里醒过来，他摸着本尼的胸，梦见的是自己的亲弟弟在操自己屁眼。  
迪恩不知道自己到底是从什么时候开始祈祷的，散兵坑里漫长的等待让他厌烦的简直快要死掉。德国人的炮弹不停地落在他们的阵地上，他眼看着刚刚淋过雨的林地上被炸出一个又一个土坑。树木在不停地倒下去，迪恩听见坎贝尔在不停地叫着救命，刚刚在他头顶上爆炸的炮弹弹片看样子把他伤的不轻。那是个第一次上战场的十九岁新兵。和萨姆一个年纪。  
尤金和另一个卫生员把他抬走了，温彻斯特中士摸上胸前那个护身符隔了好几层衣服的凸起，开始在变得更加密集的炮火里为二等兵坎贝尔祈祷。

天色暗下去了。迪恩躺在自己的散兵坑里仰头看着半满的月亮，他听见同样来自俄亥俄的罗伯和唐在整夜整夜地聊天，家乡、朋友、政治、姑娘，他们聊着回家之后要做的事情，听起来几乎要把一辈子的话都说尽了。迪恩数起了自己的弹药，他还有几十发步枪子弹，一把满膛的M1911，一把当做战利品的鲁格尔手枪，还有一把贴身的小刀。他开始动手除掉M-1步枪上结块的泥土。他默默地做着，不敢开口，他太怕自己张开嘴巴之后发出来的第一个音节就是萨姆的名字。  
温彻斯特中士在德国人不停的炮声中突然意识到，自己或许将不得不接受弟弟会在异乡战死的命运。然后他的两排牙齿颤抖了起来，心脏跳得就像他第一次站上C-47的时候一样快。他摁住了胸口上因为护身符而形成的那个小小的凸起，迪恩甚至都不知道萨姆温彻斯特在离开英国的新兵营之后被分配到了哪个陆军部队服役，他只能期望弟弟不要跟着索贝尔那样混蛋的指挥官。萨姆真的太年轻啦，迪恩想着，一边又不禁想起了上次武装巡逻的时候那个被他们丢在河边等死的德国兵。那个可怜的孩子躺在那里呻吟了一整个晚上，漫长而痛苦的一晚上，就因为一颗该死的子弹穿透了他的肺。汤姆那个结果他的手雷真的应该早点扔出去。  
他又开始祈祷了。他希望能再次见到萨姆，希望能再一次好好享受弟弟那个尺寸惊人的老二，他希望该死的德国鬼子早点放弃抵抗，这样他才能和萨姆一起回家。迪恩开始仔细回忆萨姆的脸，回忆他那个总是微微吊起来的眼角，在高潮的时候总是流下眼泪的绿眼睛，和在英国的时候脸颊上那好几道没愈合的子弹擦伤。年幼的弟弟送给他的护身符此刻正紧贴在他的胸口，烫的好像快要点燃迪恩砰砰跳动的心脏，他向后抻直脖子，开始想象那些萨姆落在他胸膛上的吻。他饥渴地张开自己干燥的嘴唇，微微喘息着，戴着手套的左手像是被蛊惑了一样慢慢伸向自己的裤裆。  
一颗哑弹落在了温彻斯特中士身后五码的地方，飞溅的泥土埋住了他岔开的双腿。迪恩发抖的牙齿似乎因为这颗没有爆炸的炮弹平静了下来，他慢慢地在自己的散兵坑里翻了个身，杰夫又开始唱那首《我就要见到你了》。  
操，他听见乔骂了一句，德国佬会听见的。迪恩又点上了一根香烟。

E连在第二天上午九点的时候发动了冲锋，二排和三排几乎没有遇到任何阻拦就快速推进到了离村庄七十五码的地方。戴克中尉领着两排人停了下来，所有人都在草堆后的雪地里蹲着等待左翼的一排跟上。戴克这太他妈离谱了，迪恩骂骂咧咧地和他的副班长本尼抱怨，我们在这就是一群活靶子。他看见听从戴克中尉指挥前去从左边包抄的一排战士在德国狙击手的火力下一个接一个地倒下，他们那几个新调来的军官都像是无能的白痴，除了张大嘴巴看着从战士们身上的枪眼里涌出来的鲜血慢慢浸透白雪，什么都做不了。  
迪恩从来没有忘记自己来自托科阿，他永远都是那个在1942年炎热的夏季里由索贝尔上尉训练出来的E连中的一份子。坚持战斗就像是已经刻在了温彻斯特中士的骨头里，哪怕他已经快一个月没有好好睡过觉了，他现在还是紧紧地抱着那支属于他的M-1步枪。他那些亲密战友死去的场面在迪恩的脑海里不停地翻涌着，感性的像个女孩的杰克、能用一把小刀就把半自动步枪弄成全自动的科尔、得过棒球投手州冠军的布莱恩、爱唱歌的亚当、全连唯一的金发帅哥克里斯坦森和真的能闻出纳粹份子味道的鲍勃。迪恩早就不再为他们的离去而流泪，可是不知道为什么，他突然有一种对于死亡的强烈预感，就好像他今天也即将在这个不知名的比利时小村子里死去。  
迪恩很平静地接受了自己那个一直以来都很准确的直觉，他觉得自己在这个要命的战场上差不多也算是活够了，迪恩温彻斯特知道自己是个戴罪之人。他不知道是不是因为自己早就习惯了不停地扮演萨姆的母亲、父亲和兄长，所以迪恩在恐怖的大萧条时代里为了他俩那一口面包四处奔走的时候，从来不曾发现自己对弟弟的爱早就变了味道。他对萨姆有一种病态的占有欲，更糟的是，迪恩厌恶地评判着自己，他曾和自己的弟弟快乐地交合。

迪恩问唐借了个火，香烟上的火星在他那双绿眼睛前面晃来晃去，他突然流出了一滴泪水。他觉得自己还太年轻，他还想着要回家，要晒一晒属于堪萨斯的南方的太阳，他还想要活着去见自己的兄弟，他不想独自一人死在这个小地方。  
他又开始想起萨姆。他回忆起在12新兵营里第一次见到自己那个同样受过伤的弟弟的那个晚上。萨姆又长高了，在法国杀过纳粹以后，他的眼神再也不像个小孩子了，迪恩在摸着他脸上两道厚厚的痂的时候想，小萨米看起来像个真正的战士了。温彻斯特中士用一把鲁格尔手枪在黑市上为他的小弟弟换来了一瓶货真价实的白兰地，那是萨姆第一次喝烈酒，他想他们都喝醉了。迪恩记得是自己先骑上了萨姆的大腿，他那个在荷兰被打穿的屁股那个时候还痛得要死，他试探着吻了萨姆沾满烈性饮料的嘴唇，那尝起来热的像火。而萨姆回馈给他的是近乎野蛮的撕咬，他的舌头疯狂地舔过迪恩口腔里的每一寸，勃起的阴茎顶住了他哥哥那个看起来就令人销魂的屁股。迪恩想，他们那个时候都是欲火焚身。  
他们在一个不算干净的马厩里做了第一次爱。迪恩在温柔地吻过萨姆胸前的疤，想把自己的眼泪偷偷蹭到萨姆那过长的头发上的时候，他发现他的小弟弟也正在流泪。他们太失败了，迪恩想，温彻斯特家的男孩都哭着做爱。  
温彻斯特中士从来没有想过，那个叫萨姆的上等兵会像自己爱他一样爱着自己。当然萨姆温彻斯特也从来没有打算告诉他哥哥，在他的整个青春期里，他只要想着迪恩褪下长裤之后露出的那两条象牙色的大腿就能硬起来。迪恩从来不知道，他晚上在床上因为正在长大的弟弟而硬的发痛的时候，萨姆就在另一张床上想着他完美的屁股自慰。

斯皮尔斯挥着他的M-1步枪冲了上来，我来接替指挥，他对着戴克脱口而出。他大声发布着命令，二排这边，三排那边，迫击炮全力开火，机关枪全力射击。  
冲啊！  
迪恩跟着他们的新连长第一个跃了出去。斯皮尔斯根本没有回头看。

第一发88炮发出的炮弹跟着窜出去的斯皮尔斯落了下来，迪恩感觉自己在炮火中狂奔了好久，直到一发子弹打穿了他的大腿。他不受控制地扑到在了雪地上，他几乎没有感觉到疼痛，只是右边的大腿在不断地往外涌着鲜血。  
他仰面躺着，看见兄弟们不断地从他身边跑过。他把胸口的附身符扯了下来，攥在手心里。他没有喊卫生员。  
温彻斯特中士闭上了他绿色的眼睛。他又在祈祷了。

迪恩的思绪又飘回了那个秋天。他蹲在马厩的干草上，上下摇动着自己的腰肢。他的小弟弟眯起眼睛，喉结滚动着，不断叫着迪恩的名字。萨姆完全控制不住自己的眼泪了，我好想你，迪恩，他说，我的哥哥，我好爱你。  
迪恩迷惑了，可是他的嘴唇自动地吻了上去。萨姆像是得到了某种允许，终于抱住他的腰快速抽动起来。迪恩觉得自己痛的快要死掉了，可是他又无法说服自己要求萨姆停下来，他觉得眼前炸开了一道白光，他呻吟着，黏腻腻喊萨姆的名字。萨米，他说，萨米，不要离开我。

迪恩的眼前炸开了一道白光。

温彻斯特中士被一发88炮打出的炮弹抛上了天空。

这是1945年1月13日。  
上等兵温彻斯特牺牲的第二天。


End file.
